


A Red Dream

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornathon challenge fics 2014 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dream Sex, F/M, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams may bring subconscious desires and fears to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Red Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 5 - _"Snatch"_

**A Red Dream**

Arthur and Morgana are dancing. They circle each other with slow and studied steps, their left hands raised and clasped. 

Morgana's ruby silk dress shimmers.

Step, step, turn. Step, step, turn. They are a very handsome couple.

Suddenly Morgana reaches for Merlin, gesturing for him to join her in the dance. Her smile is happy and carefree.

Merlin pulls back. He looks to the dais. Arthur and Uther are sitting there, staring straight ahead, their faces impassive. 

He cowers against the wall. 

Morgana's dress is suddenly dark as night, storm-ravaged. Her eyes pierce him and pin him down as she throws her hands in the air, her tattered sleeves transforming into a flock of starlings that take flight in a rush.

Merlin hurries to the window. Without hesitation he throws himself into the air to follow the departing birds. 

He speeds on with all the strength that his sleek falcon's body allows, but he feels frozen in mid-air, his wings beating ineffectually.

There's a black swan approaching. It has fiery eyes and wears a golden coronet. The swan plunges towards Merlin with an agonized, furious scream. 

He drops from the sky. 

He is falling, falling...

He stands on a cobbled street. The houses have windowless walls. He starts walking. “This is Ealdor,” he thinks. “I'm home.” 

The blind walls seem forbidding. The streets are empty. Bewildered, he looks around, searching for clues. 

Morgana stands right behind him, wrapped in a Pendragon-red cloak. She is barefoot. Her long hair hangs loose. 

She squints. “Are you the one?” 

He reaches for the edge of her cloak. “I might be.” 

She starts twirling down the street. He doesn't let go of the cloak. The fabric stretches out between them, a river of crimson as Morgana spins away from him. 

Just when Merlin knows that the cloak will never end, it ends. 

Morgana stands nude on the cold cobblestones, holding herself proudly. She is beautiful. Her skin is the palest pink, the colour of the castle garden's honeysuckles and roses. Her firm breasts, the curves of her hips, her dark triangle of pubic hair captivate him. 

His cock responds eagerly. 

Suddenly he realizes that he's naked too. With a mortified yelp he covers himself with his hands and crouches down, blushing furiously. 

Morgana shrugs and leaves without a backwards glance. 

He follows her at a distance. She walks past a sombre forest and enters a ring of standing stones. Surrounded by the tall jutting rocks, she lies down in the lush grass, her body striped by long shadows. 

Merlin moves forward cautiously. His heart is racing. 

He's fully erect.

He's frightened.

His eyes meet hers, bright and clear. Kneeling by her side, he caresses her shoulder and lets his palm slide along her arm, across her hip, down her thigh. Her skin is smooth and soft. She relaxes under his hands and sighs in pleasure. Her legs fall wide open in sensual invitation.

He needs to touch and see. He wants to smell and taste. Her secret flesh is a heady shade of red; the colour of his cock. She's juicy as a ripe apple under his tongue, sweet as strawberries. He licks and suckles at her core, parting the folds of skin to reach within. Morgana arches under him, laughing in delight. 

Merlin's on the brink.

A rose petal swirls through the air. Another follows.

It's suddenly raining petals, hot pink and red and coral, - some even the dusky colour of dried blood. There's a strong, sweet scent in the air.

Morgana playfully scoops petals across herself and into Merlin's lap. 

The rose rain continues, relentless. Merlin's suffocating, he's drowning in beautiful and dangerous scarlet. He can't breathe, he's gasping for air, he's.....

He sits up in bed with a jolt, his heart thudding loudly in the dark.

* * * 

Early the next day he knocks on Lady Morgana's chamber door with hope and apprehension in his heart. It's like diving into a dark, deep lake; the unknown waits beneath the surface.

There are black circles under Morgana's eyes. 

“I am tired of being afraid,” Merlin tells her. “Help me overcome my deepest fear, and I will help you with yours.”

He opens his hand to reveal a bright blue flame, dancing on his palm. 

Morgana blinks. She observes the proof of his magic in silence, her expression unreadable. 

Merlin waits. 

Then she leans in to press her lips to his. The kiss is warm, knowing and sure. She smiles. 

“Yes.”


End file.
